Sterek, sciam et autres ships
by XXxPeace
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur les ships de Teen wolf. Du sterek le plus mignon au Sceter le plus tordu.
1. Sterek 1

**Appartement de Derek Hale.**

Derek était seul dans son immense loft vide. Il lisait tranquillement un roman sur son canapé, profitant de la douce mélodie d'un concerto de violoncelle . Le lycanthrope n'a jamais été très « classique » mais Paige lui avait appris à apprécier ce type de musique. Le simple fait de penser à son premier amour fit définitivement sortir le loup-garou de sa lecture pour l'entraîner dans ses souvenirs.

Dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour était un euphémisme. Il avait tué son premier amour, la seconde avait brûlé les siens et la troisième sacrifiait des gens… Quant à Braeden, c'est une mercenaire qui passe actuellement ses journées à traquer la Loba, une espèce de jaguar garou faiseuse de Berserks. Qui plus est, il avait eu un faible pour un gamin hyperactif à la langue bien pendue qui semblait avoir une réserve infinie de sarcasmes et autres réparties agaçantes… Oui Derek avait eu un faible pour cet idiot d'adolescent qu'était Stiles. Et il sait que Stilinski avait lui aussi une attirance pour lui ( pas très difficile à remarquer, Stiles empestait la frustration sexuelle quand ils étaient dans la même pièce ). Mais il n'avait jamais rien tenté. D'une parce que Stilinski est mineur et de deux parce-que en plus d'être mineur, il était le fils du shérif. Il s'était donc contenté de jouer un jeu de séduction tordu avec l'adolescent jusqu'à de que ses hormones passent à autre chose. Ce qui fut le cas...

Derek se demandait si Paige aurait apprécié Stiles …

 _Comment j'ai fait pour passer de Paige à Stilinski ?!_ Se demande l'ancien alpha avec un sourire un peu triste.

 _Je me le demande aussi._

Surpris d'entendre une réponse, le lycanthrope se leva précipitamment pour voir le visage de celui qui avait interrompu le fil de ses pensées : Stiles.

L'hyperactif se tenait devant lui avec un bouquet de fleurs et une boîte de chocolats. Stiles ne cessera jamais de l'étonner…

 _J'espère vraiment que tu n'es pas venu me demander des conseils pour ta réconciliation avec Malia !_

 _Je suis là pour… Enfin… Je devrais peut-être partir._

 _Stiles ! Pourquoi tu es là ?_

Le jeune homme commençait déjà à partir jusqu'à ce que Derek prononce son nom avec ce ton autoritaire qu'il appréciait défier. _Aller Stiles ! Maintenant que tu es là, autant en profiter !_

 _Derek Hale veux-tu sortir avec moi ?_

Attendez… Quoi ? Est-ce que Stilinski vient vraiment de lui demander de sortir avec lui ?

 _Ne répond pas je connais déjà ta réponse. Je suis juste un abruti d'humain stupide et en plus je suis un garçon. Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis là de toute façon. Lydia et Malia m'ont conseillé de venir directement te demander mais je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée. De plus tu viens à peine de rompre avec Braeden et je sors tout juste d'une relation bizarre avec Malia et je suis même pas sur de ce que je fais actuellement ici dans cette douce après midi de Mai. D'ailleurs tu trouves pas que le coucher de soleil est magnifique ? Moi oui. Je suis un fan des couchers de soleils et puis je trouve que la clarté crépusculaire te sied à merveille en fait tout te sied à merveille et franchement je suis sur que même entièrement recouvert de boue tu es sexy. Heu pas que je te trouve sexy ! Enfin si mais…_

Derek avait arrêté d'écouter Stiles et avait réfléchi. Il avait réfléchi à quoi dire, quoi faire, quoi penser. À comment cet ado faisait pour le surprendre autant, pour lui faire autant d'effets… Il avait l'impression de revivre son premier amour… même si Stiles n'était pas tout à fait comme Paige.

Après une longue réflexion permise par Stiles qui continuait son monologue ( il parlait de fruits maintenant ), l'ancien alpha alla chercher son blouson sous le regard interrogatif de l'hyperactif.

 _Tu as fini ton monologue ?_ Demande l'ancien alpha.

 _Tu fais quoi ?_

 _Je cherche mes clés. Hors de question d'aller où que ce soit avec la chose qui te sert de voiture._

 _Hey ! Respecte-la ! Attends deux secondes... Tu acceptes ?_

 _Ne me fait pas changer d'avis Stilinski._


	2. Schris 1

Scott passait parfois rendre visite à Chris Argent. Souvent en fait. Tous les jours après les cours et les activités extra-scolaires pour être exact. Il voulait s'assurer que le chasseur ne se laisse pas mourir de chagrin. La mort d'Allison avait brisé le chasseur. Il ne sortait plus. Il ne mangeait plus. Et si Scott ne passait pas chaque soir lui apporter de quoi manger et faire un peu de ménage, il serait probablement mort noyé dans le bazar de son appartement.

À chaque fois, l'adolescent essayait de faire parler Chris en lui posant des questions comme : _Comment c'est passé votre journée ? Je vous ai apporté un plat de poisson aujourd'hui. Vous aimez le poisson ?_

Mais le chasseur se contentait de répondre par des hochements de tête où des onomatopées. Ce qui rendait leurs entrevues peu agréables. Mais si Chris n'était pas bavard, ses yeux en disaient long.

Au départ, il n'y avait que de l'agacement dans le regard de Chris. Il était en deuil bon sang de bonsoir ! Pas besoin qu'un gamin, qui plus est un ex petit-ami de sa défunte fille, viennent jouer les aides-soignants et puis merde, il avait sa fierté ! Mais ensuite, petit à petit, les visites de Scott ont commencé à lui faire plaisir. Au moins, quelqu'un se souciait de lui. Et puis, Scott était si adorable. À la fin, les visites de l'adolescent étaient devenues les seuls moments les de la journée durant les quelles, il se sentait bien. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Mais en même temps, quelque chose clochait... Il avait constamment l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal.

Un jour, Scott avait retrouvé Chris complètement ivre, endormi sur le canapé, la bouteille encore à la main. Il ne portait qu'un débardeur et un caleçon et était allongé de façon peu confortable, les jambes pliées et un bras ballant tenant la bouteille vidée de toute substance tendirent que l'autre reposait sur son ventre. Il n'était franchement pas beau à voir...

L'adolescent lui prit la bouteille des mains et la posa sur la table. Il alla ensuite chercher un plaid pour le couvrir. En chemin, il remarqua que l'appartement avait été entièrement retourné. Comme si, dans un accès de rage, Chris s'était mis à tout renverser. _Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Le souvenir trop douloureux d'Allison ? Ou alors c'est moi ? J'ai dû faire quelque chose qui lui a déplu..._

Scott ne comprenait rien. _Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans cet état ?_ _Pourquoi vous vous faites du mal comme ça..._ Murmura Scott tout en lui enlevant la bouteille de la main.

Tendis qu'il le recouvrait, Scott ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il avait l'air troublé. Peut-être faisait-il un cauchemar ? Pour l'apaiser, Scott se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, mêlant ses doigts dans les mèches cendrés. Puis sa main descendit sur le visage allongé du chasseur, sa mâchoire carrée recouverte d'une barbe rugueuse. Sur ses lèvres, légèrement sèches, mais si tentatrices. Sur le vert opalin de ses yeux braqués sur les siens...

 _McCall_. Murmura Argent d'une voix faible, encore un peu assoupie.

Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, les yeux dans les yeux un petit moment. Jusqu'à ce que le chasseur rapproche ses lèvres, tout doucement, de sa proie. Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'entrouvrent pour laisser passer leurs langues impatientes et nerveuses.

Jusqu'à ce que L'adolescent se retrouve sur le canapé avec l'homme au-dessus de lui.

Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus passionné...

L'étreinte des langues assoiffées de tendresse, les caresses maladroites des deux hommes, désireux de s'étreindre, de s'unir. La danse endiablée des deux corps se frottant l'un à l'autre, peau contre peau. Les gémissements et râles de plaisir étouffés entre deux baiser, les mains curieuses du chasseur, glissant sous les élastiques du caleçon de sa proie pour se saisir de l'objet de son désir...

 _Non... Arrête !_ S'écria l'adolescent. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Ce n'est pas bien... C'est..._ Il se dégagea de l'étreinte du plus vieux et se mit à se rhabiller frénétiquement.

 _Scott ! Je t'en prie, attends..._

 _Non ! Je... Je dois partir._

 _Scott_ ! Tenta Chris une dernière fois pour le stopper. Mais trop tard.

Une fois dehors, Scott se mit à courir à toute vitesse. Ce n'était pas normal ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ce n'était pas normal...


	3. Schris 2

\- _Scott ouvre-moi !_

Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir. Après ce qui s'est passé... Hors de question ! J'ai besoin de plus de temps.

Cela fait une semaine que... Ça s'est produit. Une semaine que je ne suis plus retourné le voir. Je dois y réfléchir... Comment est-ce que l'on est supposé réagir quand on se fait embrasser par le père de son ex-copine décédé ? je n'ose même pas en parler à Stiles et c'est toujours lui qui m'aide quand j'ai ce genre de problème !

Bien sûr, j'ai aimé ça, oui, c'est indéniable... Mais est-ce que c'est normal ? C'est tout de même un homme ! Et vieux en plus de ça. Bon... Pas si vieux. Et puis il est plutôt bien fait pour quelqu'un de cet âge. En plus, il est tellement beau. Et sans parler de la taille de son... Et merde ! Je suis gay maintenant ? Stiles m'a bien dit que ça pouvait arriver parfois à un Hétéro de craquer pour un mec. Oh et puis merde ! Je m'en fous que se soit un mec ! Le problème, c'est que maintenant, je suis attiré sexuellement par le père de mon ex ! Mais est-ce purement et simplement physique ? Et puis merde ! Je ne suis pas obligé d'y penser. Je n'ai qu'à faire le mort. Chris pensera que je ne suis pas là.

\- _Scott, je sais que tu es là._

Et merde ! Comment peut-il le savoir ? Il n'a pas la super ouïe des lycanthropes. C'est du bluff.

 _\- Je t'ai vu par la fenêtre. Arrête de te cacher derrière ce canapé et ouvre moi Scott. Il faut que l'on parle._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Ne fais pas l'enfant. Ouvre-moi ou bien, je la défonce._

N'ayant plus le choix, je finis par ouvrir la porte. Hors de question qu'il la défonce, Maman ne me laisserait plus tranquille.

\- _Avant que..._

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je me retrouve plaqué contre un mur, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et bon dieu que ce n'est pas désagréable ! Je m'abandonne un instant dans ses bras et me laisse faire. Il est tendre et doux, mais son étreinte est ferme. Comme si j'étais à la fois une chose fragile et volatile. C'est si bon...

Je le repousse doucement, juste assez pour que mon érection apparente ne le touche pas ( ça risque d'enlever toute crédibilité à mon discours ), mais pas assez pour me faire quitter ses bras.

\- _Chris. Il faut que l'on parle._

\- _Le faut-il vraiment ?_

Le vert de ses yeux me transperce. Ils sont si perturbants... Si profond...

\- _Tu ne te poses aucune question ? Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre et immoral ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas . Je ne comprends ni pourquoi ni comment c'est arrivé. Mais je sais une chose McCall... Ce que l'on fait n'est pas immoral. Ce que je ressens pour toi est tout sauf immoral._

Il ponctue chacun de ses mots par des baisers sur mon coup, mon menton, mes lèvres...

Je gémis à chaque baiser et me relâche un peu plus à chaque fois. Ce dont il profite pour combler le peu de centimètres que j'avais mis entre nous, me collant ainsi à lui. Je peux sentir, par la protubérance proéminente au niveau de son bas-ventre, qu'il est dans le même état que moi. Je tente de me convaincre de résister, mais c'est peine perdue. Mon instinct me pousse à m'abandonner à lui. Et je suis de plus en plus tenter de le suivre...

\- _Chris_... Je murmure vainement tendis que ses lèvres dévorent mon cou, laissant derrière elle les marques brûlantes de leur labeur. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas l'arrêter. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai aucune envie... Pourtant, il s'arrête bel et bien. Il me regarde encore un instant avec ses yeux si troublant

\- _Si ce que l'on fait est pour toi mal, si tu penses que tu risques de le regretter, dis-le-moi et je m'arrêterai immédiatement. Je partirai et je ne reviendrai plus. Mais si comme moi, tu penses que ce que l'on fait est juste et normal, si toi aussi, tu..._

J'étouffe ses derniers mots avant même leur naissance. Juste vengeance après ce qu'il m'a fait tout à l'heure. Je m'agrippe à sa nuque tendis qu'il approfondit le baiser. Ses mains, elles, sont sur ma taille et me maintiennent contre lui bien que ce soit inutile vue que je me serre contre lui. Très vite, il leur trouve une autre utilité, car les mains prédatrices ne tardent pas à défaire ma ceinture pour se glisser sous mon jean et se saisir fermement de mes fesses. Je profite de cette petite liberté pour frotter mon bas-ventre contre le sien.

Cela dure un instant avant que l'on ne se sépare, à bout de souffle. Encore une fois, il plonge son regard si perturbant dans le mien. Je ferme les yeux pour y échapper un instant, tant je suis incapable de les soutenir. Mon dieu... je réagit comme une de ces adolescente cliché que l'on voit à la télé. Cette pensée me fait rire doucement.

\- _Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?_

 _\- Rien... Je me trouve juste un peu stupide._

\- _Hey. Regarde-moi. Tu es tout sauf stupide._

Je rougis. Quand est-ce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Chris Argent ?


	4. Sceter 1

Portable de Stiles :

 _Vous avez reçu un nouveau message._

Bro :

Ça a commencé par des regards. D'abord pleins de mépris et de haine. Quoi de plus normal ?! Il s'agit de Peter Hale quand mêmes! Dès qu'on le connaît un tant soit peu, on ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer ce regard. Mais la nature à doté ce satané psychopathe d'une plastique parfaite. Alors, petit à petit, le mépris et la haine ont laissé place à quelque chose d'autre. Une sorte de fascination étrange pour les traits de son visage, la couleur de ses yeux, ses lèvres. Et puis la fascination devint envie. L'envie de le toucher. De l'embrasser. De le posséder. Désire futile de le faire mien et de devenir siens. Éventuellement, le désir engendre l'obsession. J'ai cherché à avoir son attention par tous les moyens. À lui faire prononcer mon nom. Et Dieu ! Que ces lettres sonnent bien prononcé par lui. Même si c'est par indignation après une énième remarque idiote. Même si c'est par colère. Même et surtout s'il est accompagné de ce sourire sadique qui veut généralement dire : je veux te faire du mal...

Et finalement, l'obsession finit par devenir de l'amour. Un amour à sens unique. Toxique et morbide. Car je sais que s'il venait à le savoir, il s'en servirait pour me faire souffrir. Et je ne pourrai pas l'arrêter. Je n'en aurais même pas envie. Du moment qu'il me regarde, du moment qu'il me touche, du moment qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi... Même si c'est du sadisme. Tu dois sûrement croire que je suis masochiste

 _reçu aujourd'hui à 00:59_

* * *

Téléphone de Scott :

 _Vous avez reçu un nouveau message._

Bro4ever :

Scott ?! Oh mon dieu bordel est-ce que tu viens de m'envoyer un message confessant ton amour pour Peter ?! Avec tous les beaux gosses qui t'entourent constamment, il a fallu que tu tombe amoureux du psychopathe assassin récidiviste et sadique notoire ?! Tu est sérieux ?! je viens de perdre vingt dollars et potentiellement ma capacité à marcher pour les trois jours à venir par ta faute !

Au passage Peter a avoué à Derek qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser ses pulsions sexuelles quand tu est dans les parages. Ils ont parlé de la lune des coeurs et je n'ai pas bien compris mais en gros tu as tes chances avec Peter.

Bonne chance avec Lui ;)

ps : tu me dois vingt balles

 _reçu aujourd'hui à 01:05_


	5. Sciles

Nous étions le samedi 17 août. Il faisait très chaud pour la saison ce qui rendait Stiles dingue parce qu'il déteste bouger quand il fait trop chaud. Malgré la température, Scott avait réussi à le faire venir sur le terrain de Lacrosse du lycée pour un petit entraînement intensif. Ça lui ressemblait bien. Il n'y a que Scott pour vouloir faire un entraînement intensif en pleine canicule, et ce, alors qu'il souffre d'asthme. C'est peut-être pour cela que Stiles était venu. Parce qu'il était touché par la persévérance et la détermination de son meilleur ami et qu'il voulait l'aider...

Ils avaient commencé par un simple exercice de lancer, le seul que Stiles voulais bien faire parce qu'en tant que goal, il n'avait pas trop à bouger. Scott lançait ka balle assez fort, mais pas assez précisément alors il s'efforçait de travailler sa précision.

\- Tu pourrais faire un petit effort quand même ! S'agaça Scott devant la passivité totale de son meilleur ami.

\- Je fais un effort ! Je me tiens là, devant les cages. Je suis là, la cross à la main prêt à parer tout tes coups comme tout goal consciencieux le ferait !

\- Bouge au moins de temps en temps histoire que je n'ai pas l'impression de jouer avec une statue !

\- Mais il fait trop chaud ! Tu vois à quel point je transpire ? Je dégouline de partout ! Une vraie fontaine.

\- C'est bon, tu as gagné ! On fait une pause.

Ils se posèrent sur un banc et se mirent à discuter de leurs plans pour la rentrée. Stiles parlait de son plan parfait en 45 étapes pour conquérir le cœur de Lydia Martins et devenir le gars le plus populaire du lycée tandis que Scott imaginait déjà ces débuts dans l'équipe de Lacrosse. Ils passèrent un bon moment sur ce banc avant de se rendre compte qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. Ils se mirent à courir sous la pluie pour se réfugier dans la Jeep de l'hyperactif.

\- Mince ! On pourra plus s'entraîner quel do...

Stiles s'arrêta subitement. Des gouttes de pluie s'étaient fixées dans les cheveux bruns de l'asthmatique, rappelant des perles de rosée. L'une d'elles coula le long de son front jusqu'à sa mâchoire avant de se figer. Stiles était subjugué par cette goutte. Ou alors était-ce par autre chose ?

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda Scott, inquiété par le silence soudain de son ami.

Stiles n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Scott étais beau. Avec ses cheveux mouillés, ses yeux de petit chiot adorables, ses lèvres entrouvertes... Il était magnifique. Il n'avait jamais osé regarder Scott de cette façon. C'était son meilleur ami. Son frère de cœur. Un mec. Et pire encore : il n'était pas Lydia. Pourtant, maintenant, il le regardait de la même façon que Lydia...

\- Oh bon dieu ! S'exclama soudainement Stiles.

\- Quoi ?

\- Heu... Nan rien. Tu as une goutte d'eau sur le coin-là... Laisse, je vais l'enlever.

Stiles avança sa main et essuya la goutte avec son pouce, lentement. Après cela, l'ambiance était revenue à la normale. Scott ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le trouble de l'hyperactif. Ils avaient repris leur conversation précédente.

\- Dis-moi Stiles... Tu l'imagines comment ton premier baiser ?

\- Hmm... Bonne question. J'imagine quelque chose de très romantique. Quelque chose de classique. Je la raccompagne chez elle après un rendez-vous et devant le porche de sa maison, je m'apprête à lui faire la bise et soudainement elle m'embrasse fougueusement. J'imagine bien Lydia faire ça. Et toi ?

\- Je me suis jamais vraiment posé la question avant maintenant. Mais je suppose que j'aimerais bien que ce soit... Sous la pluie. On est là, dans une voiture, en train de parler de tout et de rien. Puis je me penche doucement. Je me rapproche assez pour que nos souffles se mêlent et puis... et puis...

Scott resta figé, l'hyperactif s'était rapproché pendant qu'il parlait à tel point que seulement quelques millimètres séparaient leurs visages. La respiration haletante, les yeux plongés dans ceux marrons de son ami, Stiles franchi les quelques millimètres les séparant et embrassa Scott. C'était un baiser chaste et rapide. Presque une simple bise.

\- Comme ça ? Demanda Stiles pour rompre la pesante atmosphère qui commençait à se former.

\- Non... Plutôt comme ça. Répondit Scott, avant de l'embraser, cette fois pour de vrai.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement un long moment avant de se séparer. Aucun des deux ne rompu le silence. Aucun des deux ne bougea. Ils restèrent juste là, à se regarder, un sourire idiot au coin des lèvres.


	6. Sceter 2

\- Scott ? Qu'est-ce que... Bordel de merde !?

Peter eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il vu Scott sur son palier, recouvert de sang et de diverses blessures. Il se mordit les lèvres en le laissant entrer. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile d'alpha trop naïf avait fait pour se retrouver dans un tel état ?!

Scott était un peu gêné. En règle générale, il l'était toujours quand Peter Hale était dans les parages. Mais là, il n'osait même plus respirer ni bouger. Il ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Et l'oncle Hale ne cessait de le regarder, visiblement très agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Demanda Peter, irrité. Par la présence de Scott ou son état ? Lui-même ne le savait pas.

Scott se balançait sur ses deux pieds, sa gêne augmentant de secondes en secondes. Le regard de Peter lui fessait perdre ses moyens. Aller Scott ! Reprends toi, se dit il à lui même avant de prendre une grande bouffé d'oxygène et répondre.

\- Tu vas rire... Commença-t-il avec un sourire crispé. J'étais en chemin pour venir te voir et j'ai vu cette femme se faire agresser et j'ai voulu l'aider sans pour autant blesser les assaillants, mais... Il était trois, armés et pas commodes du coup, j'ai pris quelques coups avant de les faire fuir. Quant au pourquoi je ne guéris pas, je ne sais pas vraiment. Mes pouvoirs sont déréglés ses derniers temps... Et c'était d'ailleurs le sujet de ma visite !

L'aîné Hale scruta un instant l'adolescent. Scott avait menti. Il est évident que c'est vers Derek qu'il se serait tourné et non vers lui. La question était donc de savoir pourquoi il lui mentait sur les raisons de sa présence... Bah, il verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, la priorité était de soigner le jeune alpha.

\- Je vois, se contenta t'il de répondre. Suis moi.

Ils traversèrent le salon sobrement décoré et se dirigèrent vers une pièce qui devait être la salle de bain. Peter fit signe au plus jeune de l'attendre devant la porte avant de s'y engouffrer et de ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, une trousse de premier secours. Ils retournèrent au salon. Le plus vieux intima l'ordre de s'asseoir à Scott qui s'exécutât immédiatement. Il le fit enlever son Tee-shirt et entreprit de nettoyer les plaies avec du désinfectant avant de se braquer soudainement. Scott étais torse nu et complètement soumis à lui. Scott McCall. Était. À moitié nu. Dans son salon. Complètement sans défense qui plus est ! Le sang de l'ancien alpha ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Peter ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, les yeux bleu céruléen du plus vieux fixant simplement son torse. Scott sentit tout son corps frissonner et se tendre. Il avait l'impression d'être une proie blessée face à un prédateur. Et, dans un sens, c'était le cas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus bouger.

Peter observa les yeux paniqués du plus jeune. Il pouvait deviner sa peur. Mais il avait autre chose avec la peur. De la confusion, un peu d'excitation et un léger voile d'abandon... Il resta figé un instant avant de finalement sourire. Un sourire tendre et plein d'affection que Scott n'avait jamais vu sur les lèvres de l'oncle Hale.

Peter s'agenouilla entre les jambes ouvertes de l'adolescent et caressa lentement les blessures de son bêta devenu alpha, les frôlant à peine du bout des doigts et faisant frémir l'adolescent.

\- Peter...

\- Chut, souffla Peter maintenant à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Scott.

Scott retint son souffle.

\- Je vais m'occuper de tes blessures.

Peter remarqua immédiatement les rougeurs de gêne et de plaisir qui apparurent sur son vissage. Rougeurs probablement causées par la déformation qu'il pouvait apercevoir entre les jambes de l'adolescent. Il posa une main sur le membre prisonnier et sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Scott. Le docteur va prendre soin de toi.

Scott se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher ses gémissements de sortir tendis que le docteur s'occupait de son petit problème. Il était fatigué et blessé, mais aussi fortement inquiété par la douceur dont faisait preuve le sadique notoire. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela lorsqu'il avait décidé de déclarer sa flamme à l'oncle Hale... Il s'avait qu'il était aussi attiré par lui, mais il se préparait plus pour des morsures et du sexe violant contre un mur, un meuble ou même à même le sol.

Peter observa avec plaisir son patient tenter de retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. Tout en malaxant la virilité de celui-ci, il s'occupa des blessures ornant le torse nu face à lui. Il embrassa la première, sur la clavicule, juste en dessous de la mâchoire, déclenchant un cri de plaisir chez son patient. Puis, il lécha la deuxième, sur son pectoral gauche, juste en dessous du téton.

Tendrement, Peter embrassa tous les bleus et ecchymoses set lécha toutes les petites coupures présentes sur son torse et son ventre. Il pouvait sentir sous ses lèvres les muscles de l'adolescent se contracter à chaque baiser. Le tout accompagné des gémissements et grognements qui sonnaient comme une mélodie dont il était le virtuose. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste et s'occupaient parfaitement bien de la petite protubérance dans le pantalon de Scott.

Celui-ci ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce genre de choses... Il mit ses mains sur les épaules du plus vieux pour avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose, mais Peter les repoussa doucement. Il les laissa alors pendre à ses côtés, profitant des nouvelles sensations que son docteur lui procurait. Il avait chaud, il tremblait et son sexe pulsait douloureusement sous les doigts de l'ex alpha. Peter lui faisait subir la plus douce des tortures et tout son être se tendait dans l'attente de nouvelles caresses, de nouveaux baisers. Ses blessures ayant toutes été traité avec soin et application, les lèvres de l'oncle Hale s'occupaient maintenant de sa gorge, déposant des longs baisers tout le long, mordillant les oreilles...

\- Peter... Gémît Scott.

Le prédateur sourit. Cette voix teintée par la luxure et l'envie. Cette voix qui quémandait, suppliant, implorant son bourreau pour qu'il lui apporte enfin la délivrance. Oui, Peter était tombé amoureux de cette voix. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à lui accorder son vœu, une sonnerie retenti. Ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention, trop occupés à se faire du bien. Peter, tout en embrassant le plus jeune, libéra la virilité comprimé de sa victime de son premier fourreau et faisait déjà glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique quand soudain un cri se fit attendre.

\- Bon dieu ! Il y a des chambres pour ça ! Cria Malia, complètement outrée par le comportement de son père.


	7. Gâteau au chocolat

Il était évidemment amoureux. Depuis quand ? Comment ça s'est fait ? Il ne saurait le dire.

Ce n'était pas arrivé du jour au lendemain bien sûr ! Ça avait probablement mis des années. Des années passé à le regarder courir et s'exciter comme une puce, à le suivre dans chacune de ces conneries, à rire, pleurer, se chamailler, se réconcilier, s'ouvrir à lui... Oui ça avait mis des années. Mais il s'en était rendu compte du jour au lendemain.

C'était à une soirée chez Lydia. Une de ces soirées où l'alcool coule à flots et le bon sens avec. Une de ces soirées où l'on fait des choses que l'on regrette le lendemain et où le coma éthylique n'est jamais bien loin. Mais lui n'avait pas l'excuse de l'alcool, les loups ne s'enivrent pas. Alors que les humains oui. Et bon dieu qu'il était ivre... C'est pour cela qu'il s'ėtait effondré sur lui. C'est sûrement pour celà qu'il s'était blotti contre lui. C'est probablement pour cela qu'il lui à murmuré ces choses étranges. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils se sont embrassés.

" Scott... Tu es trop moelleux..."

" ... Et tu sens super bon..."

C'était assez drôle au début. Stiles dans toute sa splendeur ! Gênant et ridicule, mais... Terriblement attendrissant. Puis ses mains ont glissé sous son tee-shirt. Elles étaient anormalement chaudes. Ou peut-être l'avait il imaginé ? Il n'était pas allé bien loin, se contentant de les laisser reposer sur son torse. Lâchant un grognement de contentement au passage.

" Et puis...Tu es tout chaud et tendre..."

"... Comme un gâteau au chocolat..."

C'est à ce moment que Scott à commencé à s'inquiéter. Mais trop tard : le diablotin avait déjà plongé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elles avaient le goût de l'alcool. Âpres. Brulantes. Enivrantes. Mais étrangement sucrées aussi... Elles avaient comme un goût de gâteau au chocolat.


	8. The boy and the wolf

Stiles stilinski était un petit garçon qui vivait à Beacon Hills, en Californie. Il avait un père et une mère et vivaient tous les trois dans une maison banale, semblable à toutes celles de la rue.

Mais Stiles n'était pas un petit garçon comme les autres.

Stiles voyait et sentait des choses que les autres ne voyaient et ne sentaient pas.

Stiles avait peur la nuit. Des spectres dans le placard, les ombres aux yeux rouges sur les murs, les monstres reptiliens sous son lit...

Son père, sa mère et même le psychologue scolaire avaient tenté de lui parler, de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était que son imagination perturbé. Mais il ne pouvaient rien y faire.

Stiles, du haut de ses sept ans, savait que c'était réel. Il s'avait que les monstres et les esprits existaient.

Et même quand, pour lui prouver le contraire, ses parents lui avaient montré le dessous de son lit éclairé à la lampe torche, en disant : Voilà pas de monstre ! Lui avait vu les traces de griffures sur le parquet. Quand ses parents, réveillés par ses cris, allumaient la lumière pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas d'ombres maléfiques, lui voyait toujours leurs yeux effrayants.

Mais Stiles n'était pas un mauvais garçon. Il voyait bien que son comportement dérangeait sa famille. Alors, il fit des recherches. Il apprit que les fantômes et autres spectres n'aimaient pas le fer et le sel, que les ombres disparaissaient à la lumière et que les monstres étaient repoussé par la poudre de sorbier. Alors il mit du sel à des endroits stratégiques, entoura son lit de poudre de sorbier et plaça un projecteur led sur sa table de chevet et une vielle casserole en fer forgé dans la case en dessous.

Ses parents le voyant placer ses protection avaient d'abord été inquiété par le comportement étrange de leurs fils mais, voyant qu'il dormait mieux et ne criait plus la nuit, ils le laissaient faire.

Parfois, après une très mauvaise journée, quand Stiles disait ou faisait une bêtise, son père s'énervait. Il brisait ses lignes de sel et son cercle de protection. Il le prenait ensuite par les épaules et lui criait dessus : Pourquoi t'es pas comme les autres gamins ! Pourquoi il a fallu que tu sois bizarre ! Pourquoi ?!

Stiles pleurait quand son père faisait cela. Il aurait voulu expliquer à son père, lui montrer se qu'il voyait. Mais sa ne servait à rien. Lui, comme sa mère ne voyaient que les regards culpabilisant du psychologue et des autres parents qui pensaient que les terreurs nocturnes de stiles étaient du à de la maltraitance.

Stiles laissait alors passer la tempête puis retraçait ses barrière de sel et de sorbier. Son père l'aidait parfois à finir et s'excusait encore et encore en le prenant dans ses bras. Et Stiles lui pardonnait.

À l'école, les autres enfants se moquaient de lui. On chuchotait sur son passage et on le regardait étrangement parce qu'il se baladait avec du sel et de la poussière dans les poches, parce qu'il avait toujours une babiole en fer sur lui. Parce qu'il bougait tout le temps et regardait constamment autour de lui. Parce qu'il parlait tout seul parfois.

Stiles n'avait pas d'amis. Les autres enfants ne voulait jamais jouer avec lui. Alors il était toujours seul. Mais un jour, un garçon lui demanda pourquoi il se baladait avec du sel dans les poches. Il lui expliqua pour les monstres, lui parla des fantômes et des ombres. Le garçon l'écouta avec sérieux. Depuis ce jour, Stiles n'était plus seul. Il avait Scott avec lui.

Scott ne voyait pas les monstres. Mais il y croyait. Il croyait Stiles. Alors Stiles était heureux. Il avait appris à Scott comment se défendre contre les monstres mais ce n'était pas utile. Les monstres avaient peur de Scott. Alors, Scott ne quittait jamais Stiles. Il le protégeait toute la journée et parfois même la nuit, quand il venait dormir chez lui.

Avec le temps et avec la protection de Scott, Stiles devint moins bizarre. Les monstres ne lui faisait plus peur et il savait s'en défendre. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Ses parents étaient rassurés et pensaient que les terreurs nocturnes de stiles étaient passés.

Un jour, les parents de Stiles l'emmenèrent camper dans les bois. L'ambiance était paisible et le temps agréable pour un mois de septembre. Ses parents se reposaient tranquillement dans la tente tendis qu'il jouait avec un papillon.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Stiles suivit le papillon dans les bois et se perdit.

Stiles mit un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'il était perdu. Il eut d'abord envie de crier pour appeler à l'aide, mais il prit peur de se faire repérer par un monstre. Il tenta de revenir sur ses pas, mais il n'y arriva pas. Et puis les ombres l'avaient repéré. Elles s'avaient qu'il était seul, perdu, à leur merci...

Alors Stiles se cacha au creux d'un arbre priant pour qu'elles ne le voient pas. Mais les ombres n'avaient pas besoin de voir. Elles pouvaient sentir sa peur...

Et Stiles avait très peur. Il était terrorisé même ! Sans armes pour se défendre, les ombres n'allaient faire qu'une bouchée de lui. Il était fini. Mais, il eut beau attendre, pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, les ombres ne vinrent jamais.

Pris d'un sursaut d'espoir, Stiles sorti de sa cachette près à courir pour se sauver. Mais c'était un piège. Les ombres étaient toujours là. Elles attendaient patiemment que Stiles sorte de sa cachette.

Elles se mirent à l'entourer, à le toucher... Leur contact était glacial et désagréable... Douloureux. Et leur voix froide et tranchante comme une lame. Elles lui disaient des méchantes choses. Des choses qu'il savait faux, mais qu'il avait déjà pensé. Des choses qui n'étaient peut-être pas si fausses... Des choses blessantes et cruelles. Et Stiles pleurait. Il criait de toutes ses forces que ce n'était pas vrai d'abord ! Que ses parents l'aiment ! Que Scott le crois et le comprends. Qu'il n'était pas seul... Mais Stiles commençait à les croire.

Elles lui murmuraient des choses agréables aussi. Des promesses. Plus jamais être seul... Plus jamais avoir mal... Plus jamais avoir peur... Plus jamais... Et Stiles les écoutait... Elles disaient qu'il suffisait de les laisser entrer. Qu'il suffisait de dire oui pour que toute cette souffrance s'arrête.

Et Stiles était tenté de dire oui. Mais avant qu'il ne le fasse, elles avaient disparu. Il n'y avait plus d'ombres autour de lui. Juste une bête immense devant lui. Un loup au pelage noir comme la nuit et aux yeux bleu électrique. Mais Stiles n'avait pas peur. Il se sentait curieusement en sécurité...

Il savait que c'était le loup qui l'avait sauvé. Mais ce n'était pas comme avec Scott. Avec Scott, les ombres sont toujours là, mais elles ne s'approchent pas. Comme si Scott avait un mur invisible autour de lui. Mais avec le loup, les ombres n'étaient plus là. Elles avaient pris la fuite. Elles avaient peur du loup.

Le loup le fixait froidement. On aurait dit qu'il se demandait quoi faire de lui. Alors Stiles baissa les yeux. Il avait déjà vu ce regard chez son père et sa mère. Pas vraiment de la colère... Juste de la fatigue. Stiles pleura encore plus du coup. Se rappelant de la voix tranchante. Puis il se sentit soulever par une force et ouvrit les yeux. Le loup l'avait soulevé avec sa mâchoire en tirant sur son tee-shirt et jeté sans ménagement sur son dos pour le transporter.

Le trajet se fut long et silencieux. Mais Stiles était heureux. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on fait une balade en forêt à dos de loup géant ! À tel point qu'il en avait presque oublié sa rencontre avec les ombres. Et puis, le loup avait un pelage doux et chaud et il sentait l'ozone pour une raison obscure.

Le loup finit par s'arrêter et se baissa pour le laisser descendre. Stiles était un peu triste que la balade soit finie puis il se rendit compte qu'il reconnaissait les lieux. Il n'était pas très loin du campement de ses parents. Il voulut remercier le loup de l'avoir ramené, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu...Alors il rentra au campement.

Les parents de Stiles l'avaient un peu grondé pour avoir disparu sans prévenir pendant une heure, mais ils étaient heureux de le revoir saint et sauf. Quand ils lui demandèrent où il était passé, il leurs répondit simplement qu'il s'était perdu après avoir poursuivi un papillon mais qu'un gentil (mais un peu grognon) loup l'avait gentiment raccompagné. Les parents de Stiles avaient alors soupirés mais ils étaient tout de mêmes contants que Stiles n'est rien.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Scott lui avoua que lui aussi, il n'y a pas très longtemps, avait rencontré un loup immense mais très gentil. Stiles se dit qu'ils avaient peut-être croisé lemême, mais le loup de Scott avait des yeux rouges alors il ne pouvait pas être le même. Ils s'endormirent très tardivement après avoir passé la nuit à parler de loup, sans se rendre compte que l'un d'entre eux veillait silencieusement sur eux...

Les semaines suivantes furent exceptionnellement tranquilles pour Stiles. Les ombres n'apparaissaient plus, les monstres et les spectres l'évitaient... Et ce même quand Scott n'était pas là !

Alors Stiles se détendait un peu plus et était un peu plus normal. Plus de cauchemars, plus de terreurs nocturnes. Ses parents crurent qu'il avait enfin grandi et oublié ses délires, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait toujours ses protections mêmes si elles étaient plus discrètes. À l'école aussi, les choses avaient changé.

Puisqu'il était devenu un peu moins bizarre, un tout petit peu seulement, il se fit d'autres amis. Il y a avait Lydia la seule élève qui était plus intelligente que lui et qui était sacrément jolie, Jackson qui était un peu méchant mais ça allait, Danny qui souriait toujours, Isaac qui avait peur de tout et que Jackson protégeait tout le temps contre les brutes, Boyd qui était très grand pour son âge et Erika son amoureuse. Ils étaient un groupe d'amis étranges qui se disputaient souvent, mais Stiles les adorait.

Et le temps passa.Stiles était entré au collège. Il avait appris à se fondre dans la foule, à être normal... Enfin plus où moins. Il était toujours hyperactif et parlait toujours autant mais maintenant, on ne le surnommait plus le bizzare. Il ne parlait du surnaturel qu'avec Scott et parfois Lydia, qui étaient les seuls à ne jamais se moquer de lui, mais les rencontres avec les monstres étaient devenus très rares.

Pour être exact, la seule chose hors du commun qu'il voyait ses derniers temps était la silhouette sombre qu'il apercevait parfois du coin de l'œil la nuit suivit d'une odeur discrète d'ozone. C'était toujours bref et fugace, mais Stiles souriait à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait. Il était persuadé que c'était le loup qui l'avait sauvé dans la forêt et que celui-ci continuait toujours de le protéger. Aussi, pour le remercier, il avait mis en place un rituel singulier. Chaque semaine, il allait déposer un panier rempli de viande fraîche et de gâteau à la cannelle au pied de la souche creuse où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Lorsqu'il revenait la semaine suivante pour récupérer le panier et en déposer un autre, il était toujours vide.

Tout allait bien dans la vie de Stiles. Mais bonheur et malheur vont de pair. Et là où l'un est, l'autre n'est jamais bien loin... Et très vite tout s'écroule. Tout s'effondre autour.

La mère de Stiles était tombée gravement malade. Ils l'avaient mis à l'hôpital, mais elle n'allait pas mieux. C'était même l'inverse. Elle oubliait des choses...Elle l'oubliait lui. Parfois, elle faisait une crise violente et lui disait des choses méchantes et insidieuse d'une voix froide et tranchante comme un couteau. Des choses que Stiles savais fausses, mais qu'il avait déjà pensé. Des choses qui n'étaient peut-être pas si fausses... Des choses blessantes et cruelles.Et Stiles pleurait.Il murmurait entre deux sanglots que ce n'était pas de sa faute.Qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité cela.Qu'il n'était pas mauvais... Mais Stiles commençait à le croire.

Elle est morte peu de temps après. Sous ses yeux. Elles'était jeté du toit de l'hôpital.En souriant.Mais Stiles ne souriait pas lui.

Le jour de l'enterrement, le soleil brillait injustement dans le ciel.

Stiles se laissa submergé par le chagrin et le désespoir. Et les ombres revinrent, plus sombres et plus puissantes que jamais.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à les combattre. Les ténèbres étaient trop fortes, elles étaient trop présentes...

La maison entière était en deuil. Son père pleurait fort et criait parfois.Il buvait beaucoup aussi. Il rentrait souvent tard, complètement soul, et parlait à une photo de sa femme. Il lui disait des choses méchantes d'abord, mais se reprenait assez vite. Elle lui manquait. Elle lui manquait trop...

Stiles, lui, luttait. Il luttait de toutes ses forces, mais ce n'était pas assez. Elles avaient de plus en plus d'emprise sur lui. Elles le forçaient à s'éloigner de ses amis, de s'isoler et elles l'achevaient avec leurs promesses. Chaque mot était un poignard glacé s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine. Mais le pire, c'était lui. Sa voix était mielleuse, enjôleuse... Elle résonnait au cœur des ténèbres. Elle promettait monts et merveilles.

 _Ce n'est pas trop tard._

... Non.

 _Tu peux encore la revoir._

Non...

 _Je peux la ramener._

 _Je peux la ressuciter. j'en ai le pouvoir._

 _Il te suffit juste de dire un motStiles.Un tout petit mot..._

Et Stiles baissa toutes ses défenses.Toutes ses protections. Et désespéré, il se laisse envahir.

C'est froid. Et vide. Terriblement vide. C'était comme contempler le néant. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Il n'était plus rien. Le vide. Void.

Il se voyait aller dans la chambre de ses parents, récupérer dans le troisième tiroir du buffet ou autrefois sa mère passait des heures à s'apprêter, l'arme à feu de son père.Il ne pensait à rien. Rien excepté la mort. La mort de son père. La mort de Scott. La mort de ses amis.

Il se voyait sortir et avancer vers le salon où son père dormait.

Une ombre apparue devant lui.Non pas une ombre.Un homme. Aux yeux bleues Électrisant.

Stiles... Non. _Il_ n'a pas le temps de faire un geste. L'homme se saisit de lui et plongé son regard dans le sien. Et soudain le monde entier devint bleu et dans la tête deStiles tout prend le feu.

Deux entités combattaient à l'intérieur de Stiles.L'une sombre, froide et hideuse.L'autre lumineuse, ardente, sublime.L'un renard fait de fumée et de cendres, l'autre loup semblable a un nuage d'orage. Le silence contre la foudre. Stiles subissait ce combat.Il pouvait sentir son esprit vaciller entre les deux forces.Il pouvait sentir sa raison s'effriter peu à peu sous la pression. Se briser en mille morceaux... Il était à la limite de la folie, incapable de trouver le haut, le bas, le bien, le mal ou même leur signification...

Et puis plus rien.Stiles revint à lui, toujours dans les bras de l'homme. Il fut soudain secoué de spasmes et se mit à vomir une flopée de bandages gris sales sur le sol. Bandages qui aussi tôt furent engloutis par les ombres. Avec une grande peine, Stiles se releva, aidé par l'homme aux yeux bleues désolés...

\- Tu es...Stiles ne put jamais finir sa phrase. L'homme s'était comme volatilisé dans un flash de lumière.

-Stiles!

Le père de Stiles se précipite sur son fils et lui arrache l'arme des mains avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Ça avait mis du temps.Trois ans pour être exact.Il avaitfallutrois ans àStileset à son père pour se remettre de la mort de sa mère.Trois ans pourque papaStilinskiparvienne à vaincre son addiction à l'alcool et retrouve son job de shérif.Trois ans pour que Stiles recommence à sourire de nouveau et dire en 20 mots ce qu'un autre pourrai dire en 5.

Il était rentré au lycée et profitait tranquillement de ses paisibles années avec ses amis.Il passait ses journées à couver son père, faire les 400 coups avec Scott, Jackson et Isaac sous le regard dépités de Lydia et Danny qui songeaient à investir dans des laisses pour les tenir à carreau... Et parfois, très souvent, en fait, il allait dans les bois rendre visite à un loup un peu grognon.

-Deeeerrrrreeeeeek ! Mon toutou ! C'est l'heure du pâté ! Cria Stiles

\- Appelle moi encore une seul fois comme ça et je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents.Répondit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop dans son dos.

\- Tu sais que tu dis la même chose a chaque fois, mais qu'au final je n'ai jamais rien ?

\- Me tente pas. Grommelle le loup.

\- Avoue !Tu aimes ça enfaite ! AAAAAAAHHHH Derek, non!

En deux secondes,Stiles s'était retrouvé étalé sur l'herbe avec un homme de 78 kg au-dessus de lui.

\- Ah Ben bravo le veau ! Je vais être tout sale maintenant.

\- Il faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu te taises ?

Derek plongea ses yeux bleu électrique dans les iris bruns de son humain, se demandant comment il avait fait pour finir par en tomber amoureux, avant de l'embrasser pour le faire taire définitivement.


End file.
